Irresistible
by Tricia Belle
Summary: "A bunny?" Jade said, unamused. "Really, Beck?" / In which Beck watches Jade's new What I Love video.


**Jade's new What I Love video inspired this. Plus, it's about time Beck did something nice for Jade.**

**Irresistible**

Beck was just sitting in his RV on a Saturday afternoon. Now that he and Jade were over, he had nothing to do. Sure, he could've gone over to Tori's house and joined the others, but he's missed being alone. Besides, he assumed that Jade would've been there. Even though that chance was very unlikely, he still thought about it. Maybe Jade was good friends with the rest of them now that she had no boyfriend to hold on to? What if she got lonely and went to them for company?

Beck was bored and wanted to do something. He decided to get his laptop from his desk and return to his seat on his bed. Once his laptop was on, he opened the browser and went to The Slap, to see what his friends, and other students from Hollywood Arts, were up to. But then something on the homepage caught his eye. _New Video! What Jade Loves!_ Of course Beck knew that even though Jade hated _a lot_ of things, she loved things as well. He used to be one of those 'things' Jade loved. Still, it surprised him that Jade would make a video about this and show people.

Out of curiosity, he pressed play and braced himself. He wasn't sure what Jade was going to reveal in this video. Things he already knew she loved, or things he didn't. He wasn't even sure why he had decided to watch the video in the first place. What if one of the things she says is, "I love the fact that I'm single"? Beck would never admit it to anyone else but himself, but he really did want her back. He couldn't admit it to his friends because _he_ was the one who made the breakup official. _He_ was the one who didn't chase after Jade.

"I love being mad," the Jade in the video said. That, Beck knew. She was always mad at him at least a few times a week! But that was when they knew how to resolve their problems without it ending in a break up.

He continued to watch the video.

"I love the color black," video Jade said.

He knew about most of these things that Jade had mentioned so far in the video. But then something unusual was on his screen. Video Jade was holding a bunny. A _bunny_, for crying out loud! Last time Beck checked, he was sure that she hated animals. She hated ducks, after all. But he for sure had no idea that Jade loved bunnies.

"I love bunnies," video Jade declared, after playing with the bunny. "And I don't care who knows it."

Beck remembered that Jade had once mentioned that she took care of her cousin's bunny sometimes. Of course, Jade had told him this while they were still dating. However, Jade never told him about her love for bunnies.

"I know how to win Jade back!" Beck announced to himself and the empty RV. He hated to admit it, but he was not over Jade. Not one bit. He wanted her back, and he finally knew how he was going to do it.

Beck closed his laptop without watching the rest of the video, and grabbed his car keys, PearPhone and his wallet. Then he headed out the door and went to his car. He drove to the nearest pet shop, and bought a bunny, much like the one Jade was holding in her video. Once he purchased the bunny and necessities for it, he headed to Jade's house. He wasn't exactly sure that she was home, but it was worth a shot.

He waited patiently at her front door after ringing the doorbell. He put the cage on the ground in which the bunny was in, and was standing in front of it.

"What do you want?!" Jade yelled as she opened the door. She assumed that it was a door to door salesman or something of the sort.

"Hi Jade," Beck greeted with a sheepish smile.

"Why are you here, _Beckett_?" Jade questioned, crossing her arms. Beck could tell she was annoyed, as she used his full first name.

Beck smiled again, and didn't say a word. Instead, he stepped to the side, revealing the cage with the bunny inside. He picked it up and held it in front of him.

"A bunny?" Jade said, unamused. "_Really_, Beck?"

"What?" Beck replied, using his free hand to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. He was certain that Jade would gush over the adorable bunny. "Don't give me that look, Jadelyn. I watched your video. I _know_ you love bunnies."

"I could've been acting," Jade countered. "I'm an actress, you know."

Beck sighed and shook his head. He put the cage down on the ground again and took the bunny out. He held the bunny in front of Jade, so that she and the bunny were face to face.

"Aw, look at that face! It looks just like my cousin's bunny!" Jade gushed, grabbing the bunny from Beck. She realized her reaction. "Okay, fine, I do love bunnies." She positioned the bunny so that it was sitting on her arm. She pet it with her free hand.

"Well, today is your lucky day!" Beck said with enthusiasm. "The bunny's yours!"

Jade's face returned to its unamused state.

"What's in it for you?" Jade eyed him questioningly.

"I miss you Jade," Beck admitted. "I want you back."

Jade raised her pierced brow.

"And you think buying me a bunny would make me take you back?" Jade asked.

"Well, yeah," Beck shrugged, avoiding her gaze. What if she didn't take him back? Even if that was the case, he'd be satisfied enough knowing that he made her smile because he bought her a bunny.

"I do love bunnies," Jade reckoned as she continued petting the one she was holding.

Beck looked at her again.

"And," Jade continued, making Beck hopeful. "I do love you."

"You never stopped loving me, did you?" Beck assumed.

"Not at all," Jade confirmed. "Thanks for the bunny, babe."

Jade leaned forward and placed a kiss on Beck's lips.

* * *

**Wow, that was... bad. I just really wanted to write this. Please review!**

**- Trisha :)  
**


End file.
